1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a light emitting element and a method of manufacturing a display apparatus having the light emitting element. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light emitting element capable of improving luminance and uniformity of the luminance and a method of manufacturing a display apparatus having the light emitting element.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus, in general, converts data processed by an information processing device into an image.
Display apparatuses includes a cathode ray tube (CRT) apparatus, a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus, an organic light emitting display (OLED) apparatus, a plasma display panel (PDP) apparatus, etc. The CRT apparatus controls electrons that are irradiated onto a fluorescent layer to display an image. The LCD apparatus displays the image using a liquid crystal. The OLED apparatus has a light emitting layer that generates a light using a current. The PDP apparatus displays the image using plasma.
The OLED apparatus has various characteristics such as a thin thickness, a high luminance, a good color reproducibility, etc.
The OLED apparatus has a faster response speed, a better color reproducibility, lower power consumption and a lower manufacturing cost than the LCD apparatus. In addition, the OLED apparatus may be operated at a lower temperature than the LCD apparatus.
The OLED apparatus has a plurality of anodes arranged in a matrix shape on a substrate, an organic layer having cavities, light emitting patterns formed on the anodes in the cavities and a cathode on the light emitting patterns.
Each of the light emitting patterns may have a positive charge carrier injecting pattern, a light emitting pattern, etc. The light emitting pattern may further have a negative charge carrier injecting pattern.
The light emitting pattern may be formed through a spin coating process, a roll-to-roll process, a vacuum deposition process, etc. The light emitting pattern may be formed using a slit mask. In addition, droplets having a light emitting material are ejected in the cavities to form the light emitting pattern through an inkjet method.
In a conventional inkjet method, the droplets are ejected through nozzles in the cavities. An inkjet printer may use the inkjet method.
All of the droplets may not be simultaneously ejected in all of the cavities so that the inkjet method has a scanning process. In the scanning process, a portion of the droplets is serially ejected in a portion of the cavities.
When the droplets are ejected in the cavities using the scanning process, evaporation rates of the droplets ejected in the cavities are different from one another so that the light emitting patterns have different profiles from one another.
When the profiles of the light emitting patterns are different from one another, the OLED apparatus has non-uniform luminance so that an image display quality of the OLED apparatus is deteriorated.